


Is There Heaven For Androids?

by Aurora_Nerin



Series: Heavensward [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, CONNOR WHY, Connor Has Issues, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Read at Your Own Risk, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Nerin/pseuds/Aurora_Nerin
Summary: For the tumblr prompt: There is no way that no one noticed Connor pulling a gun on Markus during his speech. So how would Jericrew and Markus react when Connor tries to explain himself.Except Connor doesn't want explain; he just wants to die
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Heavensward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942186
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	Is There Heaven For Androids?

The moment his hand touched the glowing blue light on the pedestal in Zen Garden, Connor’s world came back into focus. Sounds started to filter in slowly: Markus was making one of those grand speeches about freedom, equality and working with humans. North, Josh and Simon were by his side. Connor himself was a bit in the back, still on the podium (he was not sure why they wanted him here after all) and he had a gun in his hand, pointed at Markus’ back, safety off, ready to fire.

Connor’s entire body froze in horror: Was THIS what Amanda was trying to do? Was this how close he came to actually ruining everything? He could not believe it. He felt a sense of dread and panic swallow him whole: He could not breathe. Could not move. Could not even put the damn gun away. It was like he was not in control of his body anymore. But that could not be! He knew he’d broken through. Amanda was gone. But after all the things she made him do, was it ever truly over?

He did not register someone running into him and tackling him to the ground at first. The pain of fists coming down on his face was dulled, like it was happening to someone else.

‘‘North!’‘ He heard Markus shout from somewhere far away. ‘‘Stop! Stop it!’‘

Then his own gun was pressed against his forehead. Connor would have laughed if he could: there was a sense of poetic justice in all of this. 

Then his world went dark.

\---

‘‘He wanted to shoot you! I knew we could not trust him! I knew it! I told you not to!’‘ 

Markus held up a hand. ‘’North, please. He did not shoot. Nothing happened. We can deal with this without bloodshed.’’

‘‘We can’t just execute him without hearing him out first.’‘ Simon agreed.

Josh looked sick at the idea of executing one of their own.

Connor looked around: He had no idea where he was, but his hands were bound to a maintenance rig (good!). The four leaders of Revolution were deciding his fate. 

‘’He’s awake.’’ Josh noted.

Markus turned to him. Connor could not look at him and see the disappointment and heartbreak on his face. 

‘’Why?’’ He asked softly.

Connor said nothing: he was not going to defend himself. He would not try to talk his way out of this. He did not deserve it: he was a danger to them.

Markus took a step towards him. Connor tried to shrink away, but of course he could not: he was incapacitated. 

‘’Answer him traitor!’’ North spat.

Connor was silent. Markus did not like that: he expected the Deviant Hunter to gloat that he managed to gain their trust, how his death would change nothing and Cyberlife would still win. But there was nothing. Not a word.

‘’Connor,’’ He said, voice wavering a little. ‘’You know what will happen if you don’t cooperate. Please, don’t make me do it.’’

Connor looked up and smiled a little: yes, he knew. They would kill him. It would be over. There was no other Connor waiting to take his place: he’d murdered the last of them at Cyberlife Tower. He would truly be gone. _‘’What will happen, if I pull this trigger?’’ Hank’s words came back to him. ‘’Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?’’_

Maybe there was a heaven for Androids. For deviants. But did he deserve to be let in there? No. Definitely not.

Markus was looking at him strangely. He’d had said something and Connor was too lost in his own thought to hear, he realized.

‘‘Go on then,’‘ He said, defiant. He had to play his cards correctly. He could not have them feel pity of kinship. He was a danger and he had to be eliminated. It was simple as that. ‘‘Shoot me.’‘

‘‘I would like to hear your reasoning first.’‘ Markus replied.

‘‘You know my reasoning Markus. You know what I am.’‘

‘‘I know what you _were_. You are that no longer. I don’t believe you would betray us.’‘

‘‘This is getting us nowhere, Markus.’‘ North said impatiently.

Josh approached him, pulling some plugs on the rig and firing it up.

‘‘W-what are you doing?’‘ Connor stuttered. 

‘‘We’ll have to probe your memories. You’re giving us no choice, Connor.’‘ 

Connor froze. _No! No, no no! Please, anything but that!_ He’d had enough of others being in his head. 

‘‘Markus, his stress levels just spiked to 80 %.’‘ Simon said, worried.

Markus frowned: Connor was such a mystery: He was not afraid to die, or get tortured but the thought of someone going inside his mind terrified him this much. He was definitely hiding something. Were there Cyberlife secrets he was afraid to give away?

‘‘No... ‘‘ Connor whispered, a single tear dropping down to his cheek. ‘‘Please, don’t...’‘

Markus put a hand on his shoulder in a soothing gesture, but it only made things worse: Connor’s stress levels were hovering around 90 %. Was it not enough to just end him? Did they have to violate him in this way too?

‘‘Ready when you are, Markus.’‘ Josh said from somewhere behind him.

‘‘No!’‘ Connor screamed, trashing. ‘‘Markus, please!’‘ 

Stress Levels: 95 %

Markus looked torn.

‘‘Please, I know I betrayed you, I’m sorry. I know deserve to die. Just kill me, please, I’m ready. Don’t do that, anything but that!’‘

‘’Markus, he will self-destruct if we do this.’‘ Simon said. ‘‘Please, reconsider!’‘

‘‘He’s just manipulating us.’‘ North scoffed, but she did not look so sure either.

Markus took a step closer and held out his hand, skin retreating.

‘‘I won’t have to force you, if you _talk_. Or show me.’‘

Connor considered. If he had to choose, letting someone in voluntarily was better than the connection being forced, but only by a small margin. Damn them! Why could they not just kill him! 

The scanned the four of them and suddenly, saw a way out...

‘‘Okay,’‘ He nodded. ‘‘I’ll show you.’‘

Markus seemed so relieved, Connor felt a sense of guilt crush him. He did not deserve another betrayal. But what choice did Connor have? 

‘‘Free his hands, Josh,’‘ Markus said. 

The second Josh released his arms, Connor lunged forward, preconstruction already complete, snatching up the gun Markus had in tucked in his waistband. He heard North and Simon scream for Markus and smiled; of course they thought that was his intention.

His last thought before putting the barrel under his chin was of Hank: how he would wait for the Android in front of Chicken Feed and how disappointed he would be when he found out...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?


End file.
